


Meet the Family

by karrt



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrt/pseuds/karrt
Summary: The three eldest Shelby brothers meet Finns girlfriend for the first time.





	Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its short :)

Laughter echoed around the small-ish bedroom a few seconds after the door hit the wall, making the two in the bed flinch. Finns face was just about as red as a tomato at this point, assuming his brothers would make him look like a fool, and his hair looked like a birds nest.  
Brilliant.

Lacking in the shirt department, he dragged the duvet over the figure next him, covering them with his heavy arm too. Shoving his reddened face into it.

“Finn finally got some!” The bemused shout of his brother, John, joined the laughter. 

A muffled “he most certainly did not,” came from the pile of bedding Finn was currently spooning, “Tell them, Finley.”

Much to Arthur, John and Tommy’s disappointment, Finn chuckled lightly, pressing his face to the piles head. Laughter still remained however.

“It’s Finn, and you know it,” he murmured. Lifting his face, glancing at his brother he smiled contently all of a sudden, ever so slightly confusing the men currently stood in the doorway and end of his bed.

“I didn’t get none.” Lifting his hand, Finn gestured to his clothed legs, smile still prominent on his bright red face, “I had a sleep over,” waving his arm over to the figure next to him he announced proudly, “with my favourite girl.” And with that; he snuggled into the ball next to him and gently tickled it. Giggling followed his actions from underneath the bedding, followed by a muffled “stop it!”silencing the brothers.

Shock evident in Finns’ brothers faces showed while the heavy foot falls of Polly were heard coming up the hall.

“Leave the two be! They’ve done nothing to you!” The door had been slammed further open, hitting the wall again, surely leaving a dint. Polly entered, trying to block the brothers view of the bed.

“You knew he had a lass up ‘ere?!” Arthur asked in a hissed voice, accusingly.

“Yes! I did, now leave them be, you are embarrassing them!”

“There most certainly are not, Miss. I’m not embarrassed.” The muffled voice said from under Finn who had gradually made his way on top of the pile of blankets. Still trying to hide it.

“Get our would ya?” Finn asked while digging around the blanket to find a face, the phrase was aimed at all. The brothers didn’t know if he was talking to them, Polly or the figure under the blankets though so they stood at the door. 

“Hello there.” 

It was the girl then, they assumed 

“Hello to you also.” A now unmuffled voice replied. “How are you this fine morning?” 

Finn smirked slightly, leaning down a pecking her left cheek, then her right and then her lips. “Bloody brilliant, love.”

Poking their heads around Finn to get a glimpse at the girl, they saw her hair and immediately questioned Finns assurance that they hadn’t got it on. It was an utter mess. Worse than Finns.

Finn of course replied with, “I think I’d bloody know if I had you idiots.”

This had caused the girl to laugh slightly, turning over as best as she could with the not so heavy weight of Finn over her, just to try and hide her face.

Polly stared in adoration for a few seconds before ushering the three eldest brothers out the door before closing it gently.

“That’s not the way I wanted you too meet them,” Finn muttered, face now cooled of it red colour. “I wanted to introduce you over a pint or something.”

“I rather enjoyed our meeting, made them quite confused.”

“That you did, love.”


End file.
